<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light me up like you never used to by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802330">Light me up like you never used to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Molestation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Risk of Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After bursting into your room in the middle of the night, Camilla finds herself facing more than just your emotional support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light me up like you never used to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Camilla. ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rays of the morning sun warm your neck, birds chirp and there's noise from the courtyard below coming in through the window. All these things feel very distant to you, however, your gaze transfixed at the person in front of you.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your bigger sister, Camilla, had knocked on your chamber door around midnight, wanting to talk. Quickly, you learned that she was distressed because a subordinate of hers she maintained a friendly relationship to, had been hurt in the battle that same day. It was surprising to you, that she showed such weakness openly, as she never approached you because of such a reason before. During your talk, as she broke down more and more, you caught on to the fact that there was likely more weighing on her mind, but your careful inquiries yielded no results. Eventually, she fell asleep, still embracing you and you found yourself unable to disturb her slumber.</em>
</p>
<p>Why that had been, you now know very well. In the past, there had been small inklings of feelings quite inappropriate for a younger sibling to foster, but after the night and seeing a new side of Camilla, there is no uncertainty left. Truly, you don't just love her as your sister. You love her as a woman. Because the embers had been smouldering beneath the surface for so long, you come to accept it with astonishing ease. That it's nothing short of astonishing is clear to you, at least. Thanks to all the work your subconsciousness had been doing for month, there's no embarrassment, only nervousness about your very physical reaction to the sight right in front of you.</p>
<p>Camilla, clutching a pillow in her sleep is lying slightly above you on the bed, facing the window behind you. Just like you, she seems to move in her sleep. Unsurprising, given your shared blood. In her sleep, her nightgown slipped and now you find yourself transfixed by her exposed nipple, contrasting dark against her milky, immaculate skin. Swallowing hard, you muster all your courage and prepare yourself for the consequences that her wake may bring, and reach out. The second your fingertips brush over her soft skin, your heart leaps. So intensely in fact that you withdraw immediately. Camilla, however, doesn't react.</p>
<p>For minutes, you stare at her face, look for any sign of movement, but she remains asleep, despite your touch and sudden movement. Having gotten away with your indecent behaviour does nothing to calm your mind or body. Instead, you soon take another deep breath and reach out once more. Observing her tensely, you trail your finger down until you're close enough to reach the soft peak of her breast. Holding your breath, you close the gap and caress her gently. And again, she remains asleep, even as her nipple stiffens under your touch.</p>
<p>It is now that your curious transgressions turn from innocent to daring. Intending to get as much out of this unique occasion, you cup her breast with your entire hand and enjoy the little sparks showering over you as you feel her strong heartbeat underneath your palm. Still, it doesn't rouse her from her slumber. From her face, your eyes wonder to where your bodies connect by way of your hand and further, where her gown drapes loosely around her voluminous hips.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she's still asleep by now ...</em>
</p>
<p>Your penis, full mast because of your behaviour, twitches and for or a moment, your eyes wander to your own nightwear as the insanity of what you're about to do dawns on your mind. Still, you move. Withdrawing your hand for good, you shift your weight carefully, your heart skipping a beat with every shift of the mattress as you move into a kneeling position to ultimately straddle your big sister. You had no idea about her being such a sound sleeper, but in this very moment, you're relieved and excited by the fact.</p>
<p>Slowly, you reach underneath the edges of her underwear. You can only see the side of her face now, but her features remain undisturbed just as you hoped.  Gently, you pull them down, admiring the shape of her round ass as it's exposed to you. Once removed far enough, the sight of her bare sex makes you hold your breath. Your eyes dart between it and Camilla's face. That you've come this far gives you pause. Feeling a strong urge to touch her, you have to bite your lip to keep yourself from doing so. This close, you're not willing to risk much more. With slow motions, you pull down your own underwear, mindful to not stir her any more than getting into position already had and take hold of your cock.</p>
<p>The second its tip comes into contact with her sex you have to bite your lips even harder. There's a flare of temptation to rub your cock along its length, but you resist. Taking a look at Camilla's gorgeous, peaceful sleeping face you push forward. As the head slowly slips inside her, you inhale sharply. It's right there that her brows furrow, and a noise escapes her. Too fast, in part because of the surprise you push on, sliding further inside and Camilla's eyes flutter open.</p>
<p>Despite waking up so suddenly, you can see in her eye that she recognizes what's going fast, just as one would expect from a well-trained nohrian warrior such as herself. Grabbing her hair with one hand, you push her face into the pillow before any sound can escape her. Bottoming out in the same movement elicits a chocked sound from the back of her throat and you realize that deep down, there's no part of you feeling and shame for doing this. She cries out, but the fabric muffles her voice.</p>
<p>You're not sorry. For far too long, you've been longing for her and the look of betrayal in her eyes only spurs you on further as any hint of reluctance shatters. She struggles, tries to gain room and under any other circumstances, it would be easy for Camilla to push you away, but it seem that battle and her emotional outburst drained her much more than she had wanted to let you know last night. Yes, everything lined up perfectly for this moment. Greedily, you begin to roll your hips, gasp at how tightly her pussy clams down around you in defiance and revel in the satisfaction you take from it all.</p>
<p>Deeper and deeper you sink into the depths of depravity, every whimper of your sister tugging at your heartstrings in ways that feel not wrong, but so, so very energizing and refreshing compared to your purely familial relationship up until this point. You can't stop staring into her eye, the mix of sadness, anger, and defeat in it only spurring you on even further as the pace of your thrusts gradually increases. Indeed, this is everything you wanted, you realize as you hungrily shove forward to fuck her more intensely.</p>
<p>The joy you take from violating her washes over you in waves, and deep inside you can feel the pressure building as you slam forward without regrets. Muffled noises and wet slaps of skin impacting on skin fill the room, drown out what's going on outside during the busy early morning hour. Your head feels a little light as you keep hammering away at her tight pussy, your lack of sleep taking a toll amongst your chasing of pleasure, but not enough to dampen it.</p>
<p>You close your eyes for a moment as you keep up the brisk pace and when you open them again, Camilla's are shut close. Her cheek glistens wet and it's this sign of broken spirit and resistance that makes you snap. The dam breaks as your pounding motions shake her beautiful body. Not thinking twice about it you let go of her hair, allow yourself fall to reach and kiss her tear-soaked cheek as you bottom out with one final thrust, and grunt just as your cock erupts, filling your sister's hot cunt with thick, creamy bursts of your seed. Kissing all over the side of her face, you whisper: "Sis, I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>